


Not your typical wedding

by CanadianHottMess



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Female Beelzebub (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), One Shot, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHottMess/pseuds/CanadianHottMess
Summary: Beelzebub and Gabriel get married.





	Not your typical wedding

Today was the day, after countless days of planning and replanning it was finally here. Standing in front of their full length mirror she smile at the reflection. Beelzebub looked over herself, she wore a dress as Gabriel's request but she did refuse to wear a white one. She one wasn't a virgin, and two demons don't do the whole wearing white thing. So here she was standing in a black high low dress that cut off just before her knees in the front, and ankles in the back. The top of the dress was a sweetheart neckline, But had a lace cover that came up to her neck and covered(as much as lace can cover) her arms. Her shoes were simple black heels. Nodding she sat down to do her own hair and makeup, it was nothing special her hair was brushed and slightly curled and makeup was a nice neutral eye with blood red lips. She never really felt pretty like this before. A knock at her room door pulled her from her getting lost in her own mind. "Who is it?" the demon called and walked to the door. "It is me, my lord" Dagon says from the other side "it is almost time, just checking if you were almost ready?" Beelzebub opened the door and nods. "Yes, I'm ready now. 

Meanwhile Gabriel had been pacing around his own room letting his nerves get the better of him. When Michael had finally calmed him down she fixed his hair and tie slightly before leading him to where the ceremony would take place. Outdoors under the shade of fall trees, of course, Gabriel would have wanted a church wedding, but his future wife wouldn't even be able to walk in without hurting herself. He let her pick the location and he wasn't mad at all. A nice fall forest with an old castle nearby where the reception will be held and guest who had a little too much to drink could spend the night. Standing with Michael beside him he looks down "what if she ran last minute" he whispers to her as not to alarm the other guests, but he needed that off his chest as the minutes ticked by. Michael smiles and shakes her head. "She's coming" she whispers back to him. Gabriel's attention turned for the ground to the bride, as she came down the aisle by herself. Gabriel almost ran to her, his eyes started to gloss over with tears as she came closer. She was so beautiful. 

As Beelzebub walked down the aisle she glanced at the others before her eyes landed on who they wanted. A smile tugged on her lips as she watched Gabriel get closer, he was handsome as ever. In a pure white tux with a dark purple tie. As she got closer she could see he was crying. Soon she made it, now standing in front of Gabriel, her hands in his. Staring at each other like no one else was there. The vows were nothing fancy on Beelzebub's end, but Gabriel's were a bit more longm and sentimental. When the kiss came, Beelzebub grabbed him by the jacket collar pulling him down into a kiss. That was normal for them, even if normally it was his scarf she would pull. When the cheering and clapping faded the two pull apart. Taking each other's hand they walked away together. After a few photos in the woods, and other places of the castle it was now time for the fun. Upon entering the reception hall, the two had their first dance, yes angels don't dance but Gabriel learned how to waltz just for Beelzebub. She smiled and rested her head on his chest as they glided around the room together. To her surprise at the end of the song he dipped her, when she was upright again he had stolen a quick kiss. "You are full of surprises," she whispers with a soft laugh, Gabriel just smiled and shrugged before they took their seats. Dinner was all Beelzebub's pick as Gabriel didn't eat much. Once that was over it was time for the cake cutting. Getting out of their chairs the couple walked over to the white three tier cake. It was simple white with gold specks. When they cut into it a deep red was shown. Beelzebub smiles as she took a bit on the fork and held it up to Gabriel to eat, and that he did being with Beelzebub got him to eat some things. 

The rest of the night went as planned. There was dancing, mainly on the demons half. Talking, laughing and drinking. It was overall a good night for the couple. Soon enough guests started to head out and the party slowly died. Beelzebub says a good night to the people who were staying with them in the castle and turned to her husband. "I think it is time we retire to our room now" she hums pulling on his tie slightly. Gabriel nods and follows her. He felt like the luckiest angel in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely based off the fact I saw that @ katiebuggies on tumblr got an ask about a ineffable bureaucracy wedding


End file.
